Resident Evil: The C Virus Suffering
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: Summary inside. May contain spoilers for RE5.


Snipers story re-written, hopefully with more an explanation on things. I instead did stray from the storyline and added some twists. ;P Or else it would've been boring. I have a strange way of explaining things.

Oh by the way, I don't normally write in first person, but since this is Snipers story, I mine as well place it in her view. If you click on my profile, you can find some makeables I edited for their pictures... In which I will be drawing soon. I can't do human OCs. x.x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil. I only own this horribly twisted storyline and the wolves. If I did own RE, Chris would've already laid the hell out of Jil.. Nevermind.

**WARNING! THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO RE5. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Watch your step human. I don't take kindly to people stepping on my tail. Aha, you may be wondering who I am... Or maybe how the hell is this mutant wolf talking to you? I have a story behind that. In fact, you see those other wolves over there. Four of them are my siblings, the two I have no blood relation with. By the way, my name is Sniper.

You want to know the story? How I became of this? Fine then. I will try to explain things best I can. In 1990, there a the Canine Project began. I was born on the cold floor of a cage within a lab of Umbrella. This Canine Project, was a side exparament. A exparament to creature highly intelligent Canine B..

Sounds a bit like the Tyrant Project doesn't it? We supposed to be different. Those other weapons they created couldn't speak. Well I know Nemesis could, but he could only saw one word. For us, they wanted us to not only understand, but read and speak the human language as well.

However, there was a little catch there. The language had to develope within our brains in order for us to understand or speak anything. Much like a human baby right? Their understand speech develope over time as they grow older. It was the same with us. I was used in this, along with my four siblings, Shotgun, Pistol, Bullet and Revolver. Zahir and Zythra, were the only other two wolves amoung us. Same age as us, but purchused on the black market.

This virus they injected in us was a bit like the T-Virus, except they called the C-Virus or Canine Virus. I believe it was a partial off-shoot from the T-Virus. It didn't just give us the intelligence they wanted. It mutanted us to have better stamina, strength, and even slowed our aging slightly. My siblings and I grew thick furry manes down our backs, while the other two developed two tails. Unfourianly for Zahir, it had also caused him to go blind. Still, he could get around. I'm just surprised they did despose of him, like they did to my parents.

No adult animal could be injected with it. No, it had be a young animal. Both of my parents were injected and it only caused their bodies to resist it and become weak. It was the same result with the dogs. However, this project was not deemed a failure. It was a sucess. Our mouths changed. We could speak, though it took time. Five years almost.

As we grew, we were separated, but I grew increasingly aggressive. I could tell them out in their own language now. That was a plus. It wasn't until that night. That night I remained chained to the wall. Dried blood on the cage bars and bandages wrapped around my body to keep me from bleeding to death.

They overlooked one thing. How 'free-thinking' we became. They wanted to be able to control us, to give us orders and we'd follow them without question. That backfired on them. That night I broke my chains and killed the hand that fed me. Literally. By this time, we were all adults, fully developed. Ready to kill and we could kill.

Thought we could never lead normal lives. Even in our escape, we'd never be able to show ourself in public. I didn't want to anyways. Shotgun wanted to move far away. Far away from the place called Raccoon City and Umbrella. I wanted revenge. I wanted to return to kill them, to make sure every single one of them was slaughtered. The rest of them said no, so I left them. I saw them take off. I didn't know what happened to them after that. They just... vanished.

Returning to the place were I was torchered, I noticed several dead humans. It almost looked as if they were killed by wild dogs, but they weren't just any dogs. I found them, rotting and dead-looking. They had ambused and killed a human. I thought this was nothing knew, until I heard of these humans called S.T.A.R.S. or whatever. They were supposed to be some force to helped protect other humans. Keep in mind, I still didn't understand completely the way the human sociality worked then.

Ironically enough, they ran off to the same place as I was, but before I could get there, I was attacked. Those same dogs, went after me. See these scars littered all over my body? Yeah, this is how I got them. I killed most of them and chased off the remaining ones. As I wandered into the mansion, I attempted to keep myself hidden, but it did dawn on me.

Perhaps I could use these humans to bring down Umbrella. I was smart enough to try. I saw other human test subjects in there. Surly the humans wouldn't stand for their own kind being tested on like this. I did scare the living shit out of them. Quite funny really. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and the asshole Wesker...

Yes, I knew something was wrong with Wesker, when I first saw him. These humans aparently felt akward talking to me. I mean, hell I'm a mutant talking wolf. The fact I never trusted any of them had some hurdles, but I did expose them to the hell Umbrella had done. I even had to go and explain the Canine Project.

After blowing up that Tyrant, Chris attempted to get me out of hiding to show what Umbrella had done. I was not at all fond of exposing myself, so I refused. Any of the reasearch for the C-Virus was likely lost, when the mansion exploded.

I was there when the outbreak of the T-Virus happened. I didn't know much about it, since I was invovled in a different project. I remember seeing those who attempted to flee, died from the hands of their families. You know the story right? How only a group of people managed to get out before they blew it up.

Oh and I'm pretty sure you know what happened after that. Raccoon City, now a pile of rubble, Presidents daughter was kidnapped and saved by Leon S. Kennedy. Chris' sister, Claire got busted and sent off to jail before breaking out. Nothing interesting with my life, except maybe trying to track down Wesker.

Zahir appeared out of nowhere too. Freaking jumped me, thinking I was infected dog. Well as it turns out, he had been looking for me, for a while now. He had accused me of going soft on humans, but I soon enough brushed that off. It turns out, everyone had been looking for me. After I showed myself to the human public, they attempted to follow me. How they got to Africa, I'll never know. Go ask them.

Oh yes, did I fail to mention there is one more wolf like me? Reicher, she was supposed to be my "clone" made by Wesker. She has my strength, my abilities, but she looks nothing like me. Wesker deemed her a sucess though, despite the fact she could not kill me. She almost did though. When I did come out in public, I asked if I could join Chris on his mission to Africa. I had heard about Jill Valentines apparent death.

Moving on, it was durning that mission when Wesker released Reicher on me. She had me by my throat. If Chris and his new partner Sheva hadn't shown up, she would've killed me. Just the fact she was able to weaken me enough for her to pass her little "test".

She vanished after Wesker blew up. Thank god too. I had gotten a good name amoung the human public, so I guessed the others, except for Reicher, would be able to gain a good name as well. Sheva remained in Africa to help rebuild her country. Jill turned out to be alive and returned with Chris and the rest of us to America.

Oh, last minute note. See my paw? No, I can't use a gun. If it's one thing they should have given me, it was thumbs. Curse it. Oh well...

No, I don't know what I'm going to do know. Maybe attempt to lead a normal life as best I... we can. Now go. It's my nap time and I get almost no sleep around here. Maybe I'll tell more later, but for now, just go what I've already told you. What's life without a few twists yeah?

* * *

You can review, ask questions or anything. I wanted to refer this cause they are likely to appear in upcoming RE stories and I did not want them to appear out of freaking nowhere.

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE TOAST.**

I'm pretty sure I just confused you all. =| -fails-


End file.
